


Save it for the Health Club, Pal!

by 2vampiresarebetterthan1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, First Kiss, Fluff, Freckles, Gym kink, M/M, Office Romance, Pining, Sexy Times, Swesson, Swesson verse, Wincest - Freeform, health club, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vampiresarebetterthan1/pseuds/2vampiresarebetterthan1
Summary: After their first and successful ghost hunt, Dean Smith and Sam Wesson spend more and more time together every day. Sam is totally obsessing over his gorgeous superior. Will Dean return his feelings ?
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Save it for the Health Club, Pal!

Sam caught another whiff of spicy, musky, mouthwatering aroma that made him shiver with need. His eyes avidly tracked a single drop of sweat slowly finding its way down Dean Smith’s temple to his neck, running down along his Adam’s apple. Dean’s veins were popping out and Sam wanted to lick that tantalizing drop and bite that offered neck so bad. Instead, he asked, full of concern:  
“Are you still OK?”  
Dean huffed.  
“Oh, c’mon, Wesson. Don’t chicken out on me now! I can take more. Just do it!”  
Sam was amazed, how could Dean look even more handsome, sexy as fuck from that angle, with his usual perfectly styled hair all tussled, the usually controlled expression wrecked, face flushed? His freckles were shining like early stars in a pink sunset sky and Sam wondered if he could read his fortune in these whimsical constellations. His own face was probably all red too, but on him it probably looked so bad Sam did not dare to meet Dean’s eyes.  
“Just relax and breathe!” Sam instructed, his tone somewhat very commanding, suddenly.  
“I’m OK”, Dean panted. “It’s a … good… stretch! Feels good, unhh!”

Gosh, the sounds he was making, these puffed breaths and short grunts, no symphony could ever top that, it was beautiful. The things Sam wanted to do to him! He already had many ideas stored in his special mental folder, but right then his lust spiked even higher, whispering suggestions that were probably illegal in many states. Some of them including red suspenders, metallic bars, and a kind of dungeon, because with Dean on his mind Sam was a kinky freak, apparently. Indulging himself like this right now was almost certainly terrible for this new obsession about Dean Smith and his fashionable tight little ass in designers’ suits, only adding fuel to the fire of Sam’s desires. It felt so right to be standing behind Dean though, like Sam was meant to be there. His legs had started to shake like he was using Magic Fingers… Dean, spread on the vibrating bed, lost in pleasure in some motel room… See? That was what Sam’s life had become. Since the events of the previous days, he had only Dean Smith on his mind, hit now and then by random mental images, sometimes scary but mainly hot, still dreaming about him at night, and longing for his charismatic and reassuring presence during the day. He wanted to spend every minute with the guy, learn everything about him, share his universe. He felt like a teenager experiencing his first love, hopelessly obsessed. 

It was a blessing that Dean had given him a second chance to get to know him after their first fight. Sam had been needy and pushy and had almost ruined it all, he wanted to kick himself in the ass. The harsh words had stung, but Sam, being a stubborn bastard, had not given up. Dean Smith was not only ridiculously good looking, but he was also primarily a good man with a brave and big heart. He had consented to meet for coffee to talk things out, then they had lunch together a few times, then Pilates classes, and restaurants dates. And Sam's favorite, leisurely drives on week-ends. They even went shopping together. Sam would do anything not to disappoint or displease Dean again.  
“I’ve got your back”, Sam said, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. Finding his courage, he finally met Dean’s eyes.  
“I know, I trust you, Sammy” Dean replied in a breath, biceps straining, slowly opening his eyes again, emerald gaze intent on Sam from under his long lashes and Sam almost came right there on the spot. He was so screwed. He barely managed to cover the embarrassing gurgling sound he made with a cough. 

The whole gym was surely watching them by now. Sam tried to catch his breath and control his heart beats while keeping himself busy putting the heavy weights back in place.  
Dean sat back up on the bench and asked, his voice husky but almost shy:  
“Holy crap, dude, that was awesome! So, you free this evening? How about, hum, dinner at my place?”  
Sam checked Dean’s expression from under his bangs and almost dropped one dumbbell on his foot before it miraculously clicked back in place on its rack. He read hesitation, apprehension, hope, desire in Dean’s cocky grin and deep green gaze, and could not resist anymore.  
Sam took a step forward, bent and kissed the hell out of a surprised but enthusiastic Dean, nosy watchers be damned.  
“I thought you would never ask!" Sam teased between two tongue fights, “For you I can certainly clear my schedule…should I bring something special for dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am now (painfully) working on two other Wincest stories, but this little fluffy and funny piece came to me the other night and I had to share it first. I absolutely love Swesson, these two dorks are so adorable.  
> I hope that you will enjoy it! Thank you for reading!  
> All mistakes are mine, helas, no English speaker and no beta. Feel free to comment and correct me if necessary!


End file.
